


筵散

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 献给我失去的日子。





	筵散

因为，我知道，狂欢，要结束。  
漫天的碎纸条，洒满地面的香槟，瞪大了眼睛吹小号的摇头晃脑敲鼓的，所有在舞池旋转疯狂的人们。  
还有你的笑脸。  
一秒钟之后就会烟消云散。  
我不知道为什么，可是上天就是这样安排的。  
不能永远地快乐。  
所以才要拼了命地去开心，享受每一秒的疯狂、刺激、快感，在接下来的最后一秒中麻痹自己。  
要非常非常的快乐。  
趁你还在我身边把自己的牌竖着不让别人看见，庄家苦思冥想也不知道怎样打败我们。  
打开最后一罐香槟让它冲上屋顶给来派对的人再一次淋浴。  
没有谁能六咋这最后最精彩的瞬间。  
真他妈的想哭。  
想努力做点什么来挽留这一晚上的兴奋。  
趁你还在我身边。  
没有人知道下一秒会发生什么。  
给我一个机会我也要被诅咒永远留在这里，参加一个永远不会结束的派对。  
做一只三月兔。  
在最后一秒钟所有人弹回座位回到上一个小时。  
最后一秒钟不会到来。  
这盘桥牌没有结果。  
每到最后一秒就会自动弹回去重新洗牌发牌。  
如果能这样那么我希望下一盘我当庄家。  
这样你就可以欣赏我的精湛牌艺。

其实我真正离不开的好像是你吧。  
你和我联手的24点三无将。你和我的六红心，稳赢。  
你为我弹的钢琴，你拉我跳的舞。  
你答应派对结束送我到车站。然后你再搭地铁。  
你给我灌的第一口香槟，我们冲着牛劲啃完了蛋糕，因为你染上颜色的这个世界真的，像你一样美好。  
你是我的活力之源。

这个派对绚烂得不像话，十七岁的我，从来没有这么开心过，生活原来除了满足还有幸福和快乐。  
过去的那一晚我永远不会忘记。  
我会把它刻在石头上做成一串项链，珍藏起来，叫做记忆。  
我什么时候变得这么愚蠢了呢？  
明明知道挽留没有意义还偏要拼命去“珍藏”所谓过去。  
好的现在它要过去了。  
嗯那最后一秒钟。  
我的最后一秒钟  
……  
以上。


End file.
